


Chris-Summer-Mas

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, christmas in june
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: Summerween isn't enough for Mabel, so she decides to celebrate Christmas in June. The first step? A rigged Secret Santa to try to get Dipper and Wendy together.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Chris-Summer-Mas

Dipper looked up as a sparkly purple top hat was shoved in his face. “Take one.” It was filled with little pieces of paper. Looking up further, he locked eyes with Mabel, who stared down at him with a grin. “C’mon, take one, Dipdop!”   
“What for?” He set his journal down but refused to reach into the hat.   
“Secret Santa,” she squealed, rolling over gleefully on the bed.   
“Secret—Mabel, it’s June.”   
“Yeah. So?” She pouted, thumping the hat against his head. “We have Summerween. Why can’t we have Chris-summer-mas?”   
Dipper rolled his eyes but reached into the top hat, pulling out a scrap of paper. He opened it reluctantly. “Wendy? Mabel, I am not doing Secret Santa with Wendy.”   
“Why not?” She hopped down from her bed, joining him on the floor. “You’re 16 now, Dip. You’re a man. Plus, what if she gets your name?”   
He froze for a second. “Did you rig this? Did you come up with this whole Secret Santa idea just to try and get me and Wendy together?”   
“Mayyyyyyybe…”   
“Mabel, I swear to Bill—”   
“You better come up with a gift fast. Byyyyye!” She rushed out of their room down the stairs, calling out for their Grunkles. Dipper sighed. Well, at least he wouldn’t be totally alone in this.   
**********   
He found a gift on his bed a few days later. It was a small set of tools. Not really something he’d ever want or ask for, but “A gift for a man,” as the note that came with it stated. There was no name on it but he’d recognize the handwriting anywhere: it was indeed Wendy’s. He started as Mabel burst into the room, clutching Waddles like Stan would clutch a stack of hundred dollar bills. “Dippy,” she gasped, “You got something! Lemme see lemme see! Is it from—”   
“You know darn well who it’s from,” he interrupted, holding it out for her to see. “Now I have to get her something.”   
Waddles oinked sympathetically. “What are you gonna get her?”   
“I have no idea.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Mabel, is anyone else participating in this summer Christmas thing?”   
“Chris-summer-mas,” she corrected.   
“Whatever.”   
“Yeah, sure. Candy and Grenda and Soos and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford…” She counted off on her fingers. “Waddles wanted to but Gompers refused. Some people are just party poopers.” She glanced at him pointedly.   
Dipper grabbed his hat, avoiding her gaze. “Alright, alright. I’m participating, okay?”   
“You better find her something good!”   
*********   
It shouldn’t be this hard to find a present for someone you’d been crushing on for three years. Dipper had been searching everywhere—everywhere he could in the tiny town of Gravity Falls, that is—and he’d come up with exactly zero. Zilch. Nada. He huffed as he returned to the Mystery Shack empty-handed. Soos was leading the last tour of the night and a now nineteen-year-old Wendy was still in her place at the register.   
“Whoa, someone looks bummed out, dude.” He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her voice. She’d only gotten prettier in the three years since he’d last visited Gravity Falls…   
“Yeah, I just, um…couldn’t find what I was looking for. Out there.”   
“What were you looking for?”   
A chill crawled like a mouse down his spine. He should’ve known that question was coming. “Oh, I uh…I was just looking for…you know, stuff. Top secret stuff.”   
Wendy laughed, slapping a hand on the counter. “You haven’t changed at all, Dip. You’re still such a dork.” He couldn’t help it as a flush of embarrassment trickled up his neck. She relented. “So…have those tools come in handy for anything yet?”   
Dipper was caught off guard for a second, but then he figured that she knew that he knew. And now he knew that she knew that he knew, and soon…he met her eye and forced himself to focus. “Uh, yeah. I’ve been helping Soos around the shack a lot. Makes me feel useful. Maybe I’ll even be able to help around town.”   
“Wicked, dude.” She leaned back in her chair, putting her feet up. “Mabel’s Secret Santa thing was a bitch, huh? I had no idea what to get you.”   
“R-really?” Dipper tugged on his shirt collar, suddenly feeling unbearably hot. “So…Mabel paired us t-together…”   
Wendy shrugged, twirling her hair between her fingers. “Yeah, guess so. You got a gift for me yet?” She chuckled at his expression. “I’m kidding, bro. Relax. I don’t need anything.”   
“You don’t?” Dipper forced a laugh, carefully adjusting his hat. “Good, cause I had no clue what to get you either.” He glanced at her with a relieved smile, which she returned easily. There was a pause that buzzed like an old fluorescent light.   
“You know…there is one thing you could give me, Dip.”   
“Really?” He turned to face her, face redder than a gnome’s hat. “What?”   
She leaned forward till they were almost nose to nose. “You know what Christmas means. Mistletoe.” Before Dipper could respond her lips were on his, in a slow and passionate kiss that sucked all his breath away. He was still gasping when they finally broke apart.   
“W-Wendy…you…I—”   
“Merry Chris-summer-mas, you nerd.” She ruffled his hair as she walked out the door.


End file.
